Soft Revolution
by an-obscure-flaw
Summary: Riku's a top model, and Sora's just a substitute hairstylist temporarily filling in. It was only a small plane delay, but caused much more than expected. Funny how fate works. RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

**Soft Revolution  
**by anobscureflaw  
**Summary:** Riku's a top model, and Sora's just a substitute hairstylist temporarily filling in. It was only a small plane delay, but caused much more than expected. Funny how fate works. (Riku/Sora)

**- - -**  
Blind Item  
_by Selphie Tilmitt_

_This notorious model - who just signed on as the new face for _Heartless Clothing Company _- was spotted at L.A.'s hottest club with yet another new beau. No word yet on who this mystery girl is, but an onlooker said the girl was "stunningly beautiful" and that the two seemed "fairly cozy." A close friend agreed, saying "they're very into each other at the moment." The question is: will this girl last, or will she be just another notch on the bedpost for the top model?_

I sighed and tossed the magazine on the floor. What garbage, honestly. Not only was the _girl _they mentioned actually a _guy_, but I'm also sure the "close friend" was someone I had never met in my life.

I smirked to myself as I re-read the last sentence. The answer was definitely the latter.

"What are you smirking at, Riku?" Leon asked from his chair next to me. Someone was blow-drying his hair, another putting some double-sided tape on his clothes to hold them in place. Despite what people think, clothes don't fit that perfectly, even on models.

I frowned, ignoring the question. Where the hell was my hairdresser? The show is going to start soon, and I'm opening!

Nevertheless, I bent over and picked the tabloid off of the ground and tossed it to Leon. My smirk grew as he scanned the article, and pretty soon a smirk found its way on his face as well.

"I remember that 'girl.' _He _was quite attractive... what was his name?"

I shrugged. Didn't know, didn't care. He was hot and that was all that mattered.

Leon laughed at my nonchalantness.

"You'll never change, Riku." I sent him a devilish grin, which he returned.

"Hey, aren't you opening?" he asked, changing the subject. "Where's your crew?" His face distorted into a slight frown.

"I don't know. Somebody better get here soon, though, or I won't be happy..." I trailed off as I noticed that Leon was no longer paying attention, instead focusing on the make-up artist in front of him. I watched as the artist told him to turn his head sideways, growing frustrated as she tried to cover Leon's scar. I'm always amused when the make-up people get to this part. It's such a wasted effort; the damn thing will never give in.

I always did like Leon's scar, though he's never told me how he got it. I figure he never will-- we've known each other for about a year now and he still won't even give me a hint.

Leon's my best friend. We started out in the business together, and luckily we've both made it this far. I get a few more jobs than him, but he doesn't seem to care. As long as it isn't mentioned, we're both fine.

Surprisingly, we've never hooked up. You'd think we would have, seeing as we're both good looking, not to mention gay -- but he has a boyfriend who he's very loyal to. Not that I haven't ever _tried_ anything.

Growing bored of Leon (he's hot, but not _that_ hot), I looked around the backstage area. As usual, it's hectic. Clothing racks everywhere, people running about. I listened as a stage manager cried into her microphone, "We're missing the leather jacket! What? No, it's not on Rack 3, I checked. No, that was Jason's job! _Fuck_!"

This is what I live for. Technically, it's what I live _on_, seeing as it's how I make my money, but I live for it too. The lights, the actuoin, the cameras. Well, I could do without the cameras. Specifically the paparazzi, let me tell you. It is _not_ fun hiding in a bathroom for 3 hours until it's safe to go outside.

But I digress, because I was getting a bit antsy. Where the hell was my crew?

Tapping my foot impatiently, I picked up a magazine and began reading about Fashion Week in Milan. It's coming up soon, isn't it? I quickly scanned the article for the date when--

"Sorry I'm late."

A bag dropped by my feet, and immediately a blow-dryer is pulled out, along with a brush and scissors.

I looked up, expecting to tell Marluxia off for being late, but-- "Who are_ you_?" I asked instead.

He was cute, but then again so was every other guy here. All I wanted was my normal hairdresser. And this spiky-haired stranger was definitely _not_ my normal hairdresser.

He either didn't hear me or just ignored me, instead bending down to retrieve yet another item from his bag.

"Where the hell is Marluxia?" I snarled.

He straighed, shrugged, and picked up a comb. While he was running it through my hair, he spoke.

"Your manager called last minute, said it was an emergency. Now I'm here, and that's about all I know."

My manager? Pulling away from him so he couldn't reach my hair, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, then pressed speed dial 1.

_Ringgg. Ringgg. Ri--_

"Hello?"

"Larxene, where the fuck is Marluxia?"

"His plane got stuck in Paris. Is the back-up there yet?"

I looked back towards the stranger. "If you could call it that." He was waiting for me to get off of the phone so that he could start on my hair. I took a good look at him, and noticed he was _young_. And shouldn't hairdressers have good hair? His was... well, less than good.

"...You sent me a kid, Larx."

I heard a slight snort from next to me.

"Well, he's good. Trust me. ... Oh, hello!" Her voice raised an octave at the last part. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Good to see you! Mwah, mwah! Yes, let's do lunch sometime!" She groaned a little. "...I have no idea who the fuck that was." She muttered, her voice returning to it's normal level.

"Listen," she said. "I'm in the audience now-- 2nd row. All these bastards keep talking to me and I have to pretend like I know them. Anyways... where were we? Oh, right. He's young, Riku, but I wouldn't send you an underqualified kid. He's new, but he's good."

I refused to believe it. "Whatever."

"Aw, now, you're sounding like Leon. Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon. Be fabulous, don't trip!"

_Click._

I turned in my swiveling chair to face the guy, but when I opened my mouth to speak he got there first.

"Doubting my brilliance?" he asked with a smirk that could rival my own.

I made a show of looking up at his hair, then slowly back at his face. "I have reason to."

He winced and clutched a hand to his heart. "Ouch." Instantly, he recovered. "You know you think it's cute. Anyways, you should never judge a hairstylist by their hair."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because most of them don't cut their own hair, dumbass."

Without waiting for my response, he swiveled my chair back around so that I was facing the mirror.

"There's no time to shampoo, so I'm just going to cut it dry." he said with his arms on the back of my chair, sizing up my hair.

"Cut?" I tensed up. "I thought you were just going to style, not cut."

"Relax. I'm just going to shape it up a bit."

He began snipping at the ends, and I relaxed completely, losing myself. Girly as it was, I loved getting my hair done. And the kid, whatever his name was, the kid's hands felt fabulous in my hair.

It was silent for a while before he spoke. "Who was your last stylist? He did a terrible job, the split ends are having a party on your head."

I opened my mouth to get defensive, but then I realized that it was Marluxia's fault, not mine. "This guy named Marluxia."

He snorted and made a face as if there were a bad smell under his nose.

"You know him?" I asked, even though I could already tell the answer.

Sure do." he asked as he snipped away at my hair. "Pink hair, likes flowers, crazy fucker." I smiled; that about summed Marluxia up.

"I take it you don't like him very much."

"Not a bit."

I didn't say anything. Marluxia wasn't too bad once you got to know him. Along with Leon, he'd been there with me since the beginning.

"How do you know him?" I asked, surprised that I was willingly making conversation.

"We went to school together." His eyebrows were knitted in concentration as he examined his work closely.

I tried not to smirk, watching him through the mirror. "_Beauty_ school?"

He looked unfazed at the small insult, like he hadn't noticed it at all. He didn't even look up as he answered. "Something like that, yeah."

More silence as he rubbed some kind of product onto his hands. Normally, I'd sit back and enjoy it, but I was curious about this kid. His tongue poked out as he ran the liquid through my hair, oblivious to the world around him.

"... How old are you, anyways?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Eighteen."

I tried to hide my shock, but he must have noticed it anyways if the slightly hurt look on his face was any indication.

"I know, I look like I'm twelve. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

He nodded and went back to my hair. Sensing that there wouldn't be much more conversation, I started thinking about what type of haircutter he was. Almost immediately I classified him as a type B.

Type A's were people like Marluxia, who keep talking while cutting your hair. They chat until you want to hit them over the head and tell them to just _shut_ _the fuck up_. Even worse is when they don't get all the little hints that you just want to sleep.

But no, this kid was easily a type B. They only talk when spoken to, and concentrate solely on the hair.

There are ups and downs to both types. It really just depends on what mood you're in at the time.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't even notice he was finished until he took off the cover around my shoulders and began to brush the stray hairs off of me. I was scared to look into the mirror, so I instead looked at the floor.

My eyes widened. "Thats a lot of hair."

What did he do, scalp me?

Hesitantly I raised my eyes to the mirror and... relaxed. It was the same length as before, but how...?

"I layered it, which is why there's so much much hair gone. I kept the length, just shaped it up a bit." He answered my unasked question.

"It looks good." I gave in and complimented.

"I know."

"Riku, you're on in ten!"

I was suddenly bombareded by make-up artists and people dressing me. Why did they always wait until the last minute for these things, anyways?

Next thing I knew, I was being shoved towards the front of the line, Leon behind me.

"You look different." he asked after looking me up and down.

"Marluxia didn't do my hair."

"Who did?"

I realized that I never got his name, and looked around the corner to see if I could spot him. His bag was gone, though, so I could only assume he was gone too. Shame... I wouldn't have minded him doing my hair again.

"I don't know his name." I finally answered. "Some kid."

Leon looked around for an unfamiliar face. "Where is he?"

I frowned slightly. Usually people stick around for the show and the afterparty, but I didn't see him anywhere nearby.

... Why was this bothering me? I shook it off, hearing the announcer begin the show. It was time.

Most people would be shaking with nerves, but not me. Sure, this was my first time opening a show, but I knew I looked good. And I had done this many times before.

"Riku, you're on!"

Flashing, blinding lights.

Right food, left foot.

Pose, turn, walk some more.

Enter back stage, change outfit.

Do it all again.

Always the same. And I never got sick of it.  
- - -

**What's next: A name for the stranger (Hint: it starts with an S... XD) and a flight to Milan!**

**On another note, I'd really like reviews. Not just for the sake of reviews, but rather encouragement or constructive criticism! I'm hoping to improve. This is also my first time with first person POV, so if there are tense problems, please point them out so I won't make the same mistakes again :D**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soft Revolution  
**by anobscureflaw  
**Summary:** Riku's a top model, and Sora's just a substitute hairstylist temporarily filling in. It was only a small plane delay, but caused much more than expected. Funny how fate works. (Riku/Sora)

**- - -**

Naturally, the show went off without a hitch. I didn't trip or anything, which is always good, and I saw a few designers eyeing me for their own upcoming shows.

But I'll talk about that when it comes. Because now... it's time for my favorite part.

The afterparty.

Leon and I are backstage, taking off the makeup and getting undressed... _seperately_, sicko.

"Hey, Riku, did Larx say when we leave for Milan?" Leon asked from his corner of the room.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, just for a day or two. I'm doing a shoot then leaving. Cloud's birthday is in three days, so I told Larxene I wanted to be back for it since I don't have any shoots after just the one."

I told you he was obsessed with his boyfriend. Seriously, if they were any gayer, they'd... well, I don't think they can get gayer.

"Oh. Well, I think we leave tomorrow around noon or so." I said, putting on a pair of leather pants that I stole from Leon's dresser. Let's see if he'll notice.

Leon grunted in response. I finished getting dressed, putting on a plain white shirt. Best keep it simple, I decide, but I add a necklace and studded belt. It goes with the whole badass appearance.

"I'm out. Are you coming, or are you going back to the apartment to be all love bunny with Cloudy Woudy and bake cupcakes with pink sprinkles?"

Leon threw a shirt at me, and I laughed. It was so fun teasing him.

"I'm coming, actually. But just so you know, my little _love bunny _Cloud is too."

"Oh, great. Thanks for ditching me. That means I'll have to find someone else to hang out with."

"You know you were going to anyways."

True. But I don't want to admit it. "So do you want me to wait for you or not."

"Nah, go ahead. Cloud's meeting me here in a few and then we'll walk over. It's the club down the block, right? With that one bartender?"

"What bartender?"

"The one you hooked up with."

I tried to think back, but to no avail. This must have been a while ago, probably. "Uh.. when was this?"

"Two weeks ago." Leon said, looking... disappointed. "It's sad that you take people for granted like that, Riku... You can't just use them."

"I don't want a lecture, thanks." I asked, my temperature immediately flailing up. "If I wanted one I'd ask my fucking mom."

Seriously, though. I hate these talks. Every once in a while, Leon will try to convince me that casual sex as often as I have it is bad, etc. etc. I've heard it all before, and to be honest I'm completely sick of it.

"Whatever." Leon said in his classic catchphrase. I should have figured he'd revert back to his ways; these few minutes are the most I've heard him talk in a while.

I snorted and made to leave with a harsh "See you later, maybe," grabbing a black hoodie on the way out. He didn't respond.

_Oh well_, I thought as I made my way out into the brisk November wind. I should have brought a thicker jacket, damn. I didn't realize it was this cold, but at least the club was only down the block. I'd be there in a few minutes.

My feet clunked along the sidewalk heavily, as my legs were stiff from the cold. Surprisingly, the streets were pretty empty, but I suppose that when you have a party as huge as the one just down the street, everyone is going to be there, and everyone who wants to be there is in line trying to get in.

A beat-up car passed by slowly and rolled down its window. "Need a ride?" drawled a lecherous guy as he looked me up and down.

"Not from you," I responded snarkily and flipped him off. He made to get out of his car, then probably realized he couldn't take me in a fight and just kept driving. Fucker. This isn't a new occurrence, but you still get sick of it... Sure, attention is nice, but not when it's coming from creepy fuckers four times your age.

Finally I turned the corner, and sure enough there was a long ass line of sad wannabes waiting to get in. The paparazzi were outside as well, and I decided to lift my spirits and make a show. I was originally planning to just sneak in the back discreetly, but suddenly I was overwhelmed by a need for attention.

Getting in a fight with your best (and only, really) friend will do that to you.

I pulled down my hood and started walking, no strutting along the line, passing everyone slowly so that they'd notice me, but quick enough that they wouldn't have time to latch themselves on to me. The trick was, only one person had to notice, and then everyone did.

Sure enough... "Oh my god! It's Riku! It's Riku!"

Cue the screaming fans.

As I neared the front of the line (dodging several swipes made at me by fans), I began screening its occupants for a semi-decent looking girl who also didn't seem crazy. The paparazzi would spot me soon, and I didn't want to be alone when I made my entrance.

I spotted a pretty blonde wearing a cute, obviously expensive dress in line with a few of her friends. She was easily the prettiest, so I walked up to her, resting my hand on the rope that designated the line. "Hey." I said, simply and sultry all at once.

She smiled brightly. Her friends were close to fainting in the background, but both she and I ignored them.

"Hey." She said back. It seems I made a good choice, she could at least talk to me without bubbling over.

"How about you skip the rest of the line and come in with me?" I asked her as her friends started squealing in the background.

The girl had the decency to at least pretend that she had to consider the offer, as if she had to get approval from her friends. "Go on!" One of them said, pushing her forward slightly, and that was all it took. "Sure," she said, smiling.

I held up the rope for her to climb under and put my arm around her waist.

"Smile, stand up straight, don't look directly at the cameras." I muttered as we approached the paparazzi. She looked confused, and I felt bad for a second, as she must have genuinely thought I was asking her to come in there with me because I actually liked her.

"Just do it." I said. Instantly, her posture straightened and she looked as radiant as possible, not wanting to disappoint me.

"Riku! Riku! Who's the new beau?"

"Riku! Is it true you've been linked with--"

"How did the show go? Any comments?"

"Is it true you and fellow model Leon have a bitter feud going on because he stole your girlfriend three years ago?"

I snorted at the last one. If only they knew that not only was Leon gay, but I am as well. They'd have a field day.

But then I suppose I'm a master at convincing them of my heterosexuality. I mean, I've kept them thinking I'm straight for this long.

I simply smiled at the cameras, ignoring all of the questions, and walked up to the bouncer who immediately moved aside to let me and the girl in.

As soon as we were inside, I let go of the girl's waist and began walking off. "Riku?" she asked, standing where I left her.

I felt bad because she wasn't a crazy fan, but it was obvious she was a bit confused. Instead of just giving her a glare and stomping off, as I usually did with the girls, I at least gave her an explanation.

"Look," I began. "I'm gay. I have to make an entrance with a girl to every event so they don't know."

She looked surprised for a second, but then looked as if she'd had a sort of epiphany. "I guess I should have known. There's no other way you'd have such great hair."

I laughed, as was obviously intended. This girl wasn't so bad. "Hey, want to get a drink real quick?"

"Sure. I mean, I don't know anyone in here, so I might as well."

I began walking and she followed. We walked through the tables of people lighting up and drinking heavily, then skirted around the dance floor where there was some heavy bumping and grinding. Finally we made it to the bar, which was located in the back. Seeing as she quickly began to get lost in the crowd, I had to grab her arm and escort her over to the bar where two nobodies moved as soon as they saw us coming.

Ah, the power of being famous. Or, not being famous but being treated just as great by association.

I slid into my seat and gestured for her to do the same. "You've never been to a club before." I observed.

She blushed slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." I said bluntly, smiling. "You didn't push your way through, you looked really intimidated."

"I suppose I am, a bit." she said, smoothing out her dress. "It wasn't my idea to come tonight. I was kind of forced by my friends. I'd rather stay at home than go clubbing."

I'll admit I was impressed. This girl was honest, not fake at all like everyone else here. I didn't mind talking to her.

"I'm Riku." I said, offering my hand.

She laughed. "As if you have to introduce yourself." Then she stuck out her own hand. "Namine."

We chatted for a bit, about nothing in particular. She went to school here in New York, and asked a bit about my modeling. She wanted to be an artist. I offered to one day figure model for her, and she said she'd like that very much.

"You know, Namine," I said after we'd both had a second round of drinks. "If I wasn't gay, I'd have fallen in love with you by now."

She laughed cutely. "Thanks, but I really don't mind being friends. I don't think I could handle the pressure of being a celebrity's girlfriend, even if you were straight."

Just then, Larxene came up and interrupted the conversation. "Riku! I've been looking for you everywhere, doll." She kissed my cheek. "And who's this?" she asked, seeing my companion.

"Just a friend. Her name is Namine."

Larxene looked her over once and said, "The entrance girl?"

"Yeah, the entrance girl." Namine said before I could, but not sounding the least bitter. Amused, in fact.

Larxene nodded dismissively and turned back to me. "Is Leon here yet?"

I snorted. "Hell if I know."

"... Did something happen?" Larxene asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not a big deal." I said, not making eye contact. Namine looked awkward, so I decided to be generous and save her.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a smoke. Want to come with?"

She made a face. "No, thanks. I'll just stay here."

"Riku, I'm talking to you." Larxene interrupted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You sure?" I focused my attention on Namine, ignoring my manager completely.

"Completely." she nodded brightly. "Actually, there's my friends over there. Wow, they actually got in."

I began walking away, ignoring Larxene's calls at my back. I just didn't feel like talking right now, whatever she said could wait until the morning. If it was urgent, she would have chased after me.

What a shitty night, seriously. This was supposed to be the highlight of my week. Instead, I got in a disagreement with my best friend and talked to a girl all night when I could already be in the bathroom with some guy. I'm just not in the mood, I guess.

Leon would be surprised, I noted bitterly. Riku? Not wanting to have sex for once? The apocalypse must be near.

I decided to go out the back entrance as the front was likely still flooded with paparazzi and desperate people making a second attempt to get in, usually dressed in different outfits. Sure enough, it was empty as I got out there.

Even though it was November, there was a bit of ice on the ground, mostly built up in corners. I leaned against the dumpster and stared at the brick wall with graffitti painted all over it.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting it rest in my lips. I know, smoking kills - but so do a lot of other things. I don't do it that often, anyways. Only when I feel like shit.

I don't really know how much time had passed, only that I was on my 5th cigarette. Chain smoker, so what.

"Hey." said someone from behind me.

I hadn't even noticed the door open. I turned and smiled slightly; it was my hairdresser whose name I still didn't know.

"Hey."

"Smoking kills, you know."

"Yeah, slow suicide, whatever." I grunted. As you can probably tell, I don't really like lectures much.

"So. What brings the infamous Riku out here alone, when he could be in the club being the center of attention."

"I just didn't feel like it." I said truthfully.

A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"You know, I can't quite figure you out." He ran a gloved hand through his brown spikes and crossed his arms together, leaning against the wall.

Now that caught me a bit offguard. I was expecting him to go back inside or something, not say anything like that.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you, you were concieted and cocky and confident. Now this is only the... second time I've talked to you, but you seem like a completely different person than before."

I gazed at him rather intensely. His blue eyes looked genuinely curious; his eyebrows were knitted together.I didn't respond, not quite knowing what to say. What kind of person was I, exactly?

"What's your name, anyways?" I asked, ignoring what he had just said.

"Sora."

I nodded and blew out smoke, turning back to stare at the brick wall.

"So what are you doing out here, Sora?"

"I don't really like clubs much."

"Yeah, I didn't peg you for the party type."

Sora shivered lightly. "So why don't you just go home?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"Dunno. I probably will in an hour or so."

The door opened for a second time, but this time it slammed open.

"_There_ you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two." Larxene bursted.

"Us two?" inquired Sora. "What do you need me for?"

"Fuck, it's an emergency!"

Sora looked alarmed, but I didn't worry one bit. Usually, Larxene's idea of an emergency is a rip in her skirt or a broken heel. God forbid one day she experiences an actual emergency.

"Marluxia just called. It turns out his plane didn't get stuck there, he missed it purposely. He's decided to stay there." She looked a bit pissed, but then her expression became more amused than anything. "Ten bucks says he met some guy or girl and they're sitting in a vineyard somehwere feeding each other grapes and reading to each other in front of the fireplace."

I smiled; that sounded like something he'd do.

"Any the fuck way, Sora, you're coming to Milan."

"W- What?"

"The flight leaves at noon, don't be late."

"Um. Alright, I suppose."

Larxene looked satisfied. "Riku, get back inside. You're ruining your image. I can see the headlines tomorrow: TOP MODEL'S BATTLE WITH DEPRESSION."

I snorted (as was obviously becoming a part of my vocabulary) and dropped my cigarette, crushing it into the ice with my boot.

"Whatever, its your career. Just don't be late tomorrow."

She stuck her chin up and stomped back inside. What a little brat; throwing a tantrum when she doesn't get her way.

I couldn't help but notice that Sora looked a bit troubled, so I tried to cheer him up.

"What's the matter? It's Milan, and it's free! In fact, you're getting paid for it."

He smiled sadly. "It's my first year anniversary in two days with my girlfriend. If I'm going to be in Milan, I'll miss it..."

"That sucks." I sympathized rather bluntly, but inside I was mildly shocked. Girlfriend? And a whole year? I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. It does."

"Will she be mad?"

"Not mad, just upset. Maybe even disappointed, which is worse. But knowing her, she won't try to show it. She already thinks I work too much, so... anyways, I really just wanted to be with her."

I was at a loss for words, and opted not to say anything, instead letting him talk it out.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Yeah."

He nodded lightly and went back inside. I stayed out for a few more minutes, thinking about Sora and trying to figure him out like he did to me. Eventually I took Larxene's advice and headed back inside. As much as I'd rather stay out here, I couldn't afford to lose my career. I hadn't even finished high school; I had nothing to fall back on.

Putting on my best smug smile, I reentered the building and headed straight for the dance floor.

People cleared the path, obviously getting a vibe that I was on a mission of sorts. I started dancing alone right in the middle, swaying my hips, and sure enough within seconds there were both guys and girls all around trying to get close to me.

I knew I wouldn't be going home alone tonight.

Some things just don't change.

- - -

**So, less snark, obviously. You get to see a different side of everyone-- Leon, Riku, and even Sora (though Larxene is the same;). If you think they're out of character in comparison to the first chapter, keep in mind that people act differently in different situations. As models, Leon and Riku are supposed to be confident on the catwalk, though they may not be like that in actuality. Riku himself is completely confused as to who he's supposed to be and who he really is. As for Sora, his snarkiness early on was a way for Riku to not underestimate him or misjudge him. Which isn't to say that there won't be snark in the future, though... XD**

**Sorry this took so long! I hope I didn't lose any readers. I blame school and laziness. Hopefully, following chapters should be out once every two weeks, so updates twice a month. But remember, that's just a goal, not a promise. Life tends to get in the way sometimes.**

**Next chapter: Milan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soft Revolution  
**by anobscureflaw  
**Summary:** Riku's a top model, and Sora's just a substitute hairstylist temporarily filling in. It was only a small plane delay, but caused much more than expected. Funny how fate works. (Riku/Sora)

- - -

Even though it was late at night, I decided to walk the few blocks to my apartment. It was brisk outside, but not unbearably cold, and I had a jacket. Plus, I needed time to think- to think about whether or not I was really going to go to Milan, and think about how I would break the news if I did decide to go.

Anyone's natural reaction to being handed Milan on a silver platter would be an automatic 'Yes.' But it just didn't seem all that appealing to me. Maybe if Kairi were coming I would be more inclined to go, so that I could have somebody to share the romantic setting with. But instead it was just that obnoxious model and overbearing manager. Still, the opporitunity was too great to pass up. Being the great girlfriend she is, Kairi would tell me to go even if I decided I didn't want to- just because it really is a once in a lifetime opporitunity.

I didn't realize I had walked so far until I was just a block away from my apartment. I decided to be more aware of my surroundings and not lose myself in thought so much, because to be completely honest it's not the nicest part of town. It's not quite the ghetto, but being fresh out of high school and not even a college student, I couldn't afford the best right now. And Kairi only had a part time job as a waitress, as she attended school during the day. Our parents helped out a bit, even if they weren't too keen on us living together, but it was barely enough to pay the rent, bills, and other necessities as well as a few luxuries here and there.

I kept a more alert eye as I reached the doorman of my apartment. He was certainly intimidating from sight, though anyone who had met him knew him to be quite a nice guy.

"Sora? What are you doing out so late?" He asked me, sidestepping slightly to let me through.

The warm air hit me like a brick; I hadn't realized that my fingers were numb until I was inside. "Work." I said simply, trying not to sound too exhausted as I turned back around to face him.

He picked up on my weariness and made a sympathetic face. "You're too young to be working so hard. Live a little."

I smiled inwardly; clubbing was certainly living a little. Only I considered it work, not fun. "I've got bills to pay, Lexaeus."

He grinned at me. "Don't we all." Then he gestured for me to head towards the elevator. "Get some sleep, Sora. Have a nice night."

I waved goodbye with a last "You too" and trudged towards the elevator at the end of the hall. The stairs were usually quicker, as I was only on the third floor, but some nights it just wasn't worth the energy. Tonight was one of those nights.

Sighing, I pushed the button with the number three on it and watched it light up. Idly I wondered how elevators really worked, but brushed it off to focus on something more important: how to tell Kairi I wouldn't be able to make our anniversary. There really wasn't a way to do it gently, I'd have to straight up tell her. Damn it, I should have come home with flowers! Oh well, it was too late.

I walked out of the elevator as the doors opened with a sharp _Bing! _and walked all the way down the hall towards our apartment. I pulled out my key, held it up to my chest and leaned with my back on the door. The fire exit sign loomed right above me, mocking me almost. As if it were saying, _"Here's your chance! Just go through this door and you won't have to break your poor girlfriend's heart!" _With another sigh (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and a quick shake of my head, I stuck the key in the door.

"Sora?" asked a voice hesitantly as the door cracked open. I instantly recognized it as Kairi's (but really, who else's would it be?).

"Yeah. Hey." I entered the wooden door and shut it with a loud creak. I should probably get that fixed. But then I suppose it was also a good warning for anyone who was inside; they'd be able to tell if anybody was entering. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she came out from behind the counter of the kitchen and walked down the (very short) hallway to greet me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as I walked past her and set my bag on the white laminate counter. My coat remained on as I was still cold from the walk home. "I made some soup earlier, I didn't know you'd be out so late... I can heat up the leftovers if you want."

That was Kairi, always thoughtful. "I ate at the club, thanks though." I said even though it was a lie. The only thing to 'eat' at the club was alcohol or cocaine.

"The club? Is that why you were out so late?" I watched her as she stood on her tiptoes to get a bowl and class out of the cabinet. "A drink, then?"

I nodded exhaustedly and rested my elbows on the counter, my face in my hands. "They said I had to go to the after party, for some reason or another. It was a waste of time and I don't even think I got paid for the extra hours."

Kairi grimaced sympathetically as she pulled a container out of the small freezer. She set it aside and pulled out an unopened wine bottle from the very back of the fridge. I watched her struggle with the top before finally opening it. She pulled out two cups (not wine glasses, to be honest we still couldn't afford a nice set of glassware) and poured the wine equally in each cup. Then she paused and glanced up at me watching her, then added a bit more to the cup that I assumed was mine.

"Tidus said to save it for our anniversary, but you look like you could really use a drink." She shimmied playfully across the kitchen to where I was behind the counter. She had almost made it completely before she stumbled and nearly dropped the glasses, her red-brown hair swishing in her face. "Shit! I always forget to watch for that tile!" She nodded towards the floor, where the tilework was badly done- it was obviously old, and some of the tiles were uneven. One in particular protruded a bit more than the others, and it always seemed to catch you when you were groggy in the morning making coffee.

Ignoring her stumble, I reached out and took my glass. "Kairi, about that--" I said, addressing her first sentence.

"I bet you're wondering how I got this, huh?" She gestured towards the glass in her hand. "Tidus brought it over. Actually, he's been begging me to let him buy us alcohol forever, but I never really saw a need for it. It just seemed like we'd have to pay him back eventually. Anyways, I couldn't refuse when he said it was an anniversary gift."

I grinned, despite the situation I was in. That was so like Tidus. Not that he was legal to buy alcohol, though. He was only nineteen but had recently acquired a fake I.D. and used it to buy alcohol whenever he could, even if he didn't really feel like drinking.

"Go sit down, I'll clean this up." She set her glass down on the counter and pulled open a drawer to reveal paper towels. As she was wiping the floor, I walked over to the couch and plopped down, letting the small leather loveseat engulf me.

While waiting for her to finish, I admired our small apartment. It wasn't grandiose, or nice even, but it was home. A one bedroom, 1 bathroom, complete with livingroom and full-functional kitchen. The kitchen was small but enough, with all the necessary appliances and a bit of counterspace. There was also a bar that Kairi and I were supposed to eat at, since there was really no room for even a small table. But we never really ate at the bar, instead just sitting on the worn leather couch and watching TV or talking while we ate.

The living room was easily the biggest room, connected wide-open to the kitchen. There was the loveseat, a matching leather recliner, and a decent-sized TV. Luckily it also had room for a desk, which the computer rested on. In the corner of the living room was a small hallway, then the bedroom and bathroom. Both small, but enough to fit what was needed.

The rooms themselves weren't very decorated, as 1.) We didn't really have the money, and 2.) We had just moved in a while ago. Still, it was home. And I actually liked it.

"So," said Kairi, who was standing above me and looking at me on the couch, breaking me out of my observations. "I was thinking about painting the kitchen a deep red. Not maroon, but a brick red. Since we can't really afford wall art I think bright color will make the place a bit more personal, don't you think?"

"As long as it's not bright red, sure. Maybe a bit on the burgundy side?" I realized I was procrastinating from telling her what I really should have. I could easily have said, "Kairi, listen..." but instead I kept the conversation going.

"Okay, I think I'll go paint shopping tomorrow." She took a sip of her wine and sat down next to me on the couch, facing me completely while arranging her legs into an indian-style position. "So how'd work go? Did they just have you on assistance, or what?"

"Actually... I cut today." I began, waiting for her impending excitement.

Sure enough, it came in the form of a squeal. "_Really_? On what model? Sora, that's great! And I'm sure the pay's a lot better, too!"

I ignored her question about which model I cut, though I'm not sure why. "Yeah, it's definitely better than assisting."

"That's so great! I'm sure in no time they'll realize how great you are, and you'll be a full-time stylist."

I acknowledged that this was probably my best oppuritunity to break the news.

"Well, that's the thing, Kairi. They... they already have."

She squealed again excitedly. "Wow, this is just amazing! So are you doing another show?"

I didn't answer right away and I could see the excitement slowly vanish from her face, instead being slowly replaced with suspicion. "Something's wrong... you're not excited. What haven't you told me yet?"

"Uh. They asked me to go to Milan to help with shows and shoots there..."

"What's bad about that?" I could see her eyes shine with confusion.

Another wave of silence took over as I didn't answer right away. "We leave tomorrow... at noon." Instead of telling her flat-out that this news meant I wouldn't be here for our anniversary, I let her put two and two together on her own. She had to think about it for a second. Sure enough, a wave of disappointment showed on her face.

"...Oh." She sipped some more wine and rested her head on her free hand, elbow on her knee. "Still, Sora, that's great news. It's not even that big of a deal, how's a year different from eleven months? Or thirteen?"

Always the optimist, Kairi was. But I could tell she was struggling to sound happy. "Listen Kairi, if you want me to stay then I will. Trust me when I say that I'd rather stay here."

"Don't be stupid." She flipped her hair off her shoulder. "You know very well that if you denied this offer then you'd never get another job in this town. You know more than me how those people work."

I nodded weakly. "Yeah..."

"And plus, you're getting paid to go to _Milan_! How many people can say that? I'd kill to go there!"

"Come with me." I said, an idea popping into my head. "We can celebrate there."

She sighed lightly. "There's no way we can afford it, you know that."

"I... I guess you're right." I swirled my glass around, watching the wine in it spin in circles. "I really wish there was something I could do..."

"But there is!" She leapt up from the couch to place her empty cup in the sink.

I looked at her in confusion. "You can buy me a present while you're there!"

I finally broke a smile, as did she. The tension was somewhat gone, though a little still remained.

"Really Sora, have fun and enjoy yourself. I'll miss you, sure, but this means more money for us in the long run. And time apart will do us good! We've not gone more than a couple of days without seeing each other since we were toddlers, I think." Kairi said from the kitchen. "Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"A couple of weeks at most."

"And when do you leave again?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"I'd accompany you to the airport, but I have class at eight then a study session with a few friends after that..." She said, looking sympathetic.

"No problem. I'll just pack and everything in the morning before I leave."

"Alright, well that settles that." She stood above the couch, clearly not wanting to sit down. "I'm really tired though! I'm heading to bed. I'll wake you in the morning to leave before I say goodbye."

I raised an eyebrow as she obviously wasn't the least bit tired. I decided to ler her go though since she probably just wanted to be alone. I felt terrible.

Right as she was about to walk through the hallway to the bedroom, I said, "Are you sure about this? Because really, I can stay."

She shook her head. "It's _fine_, Sora." She gave a close-lipped smile. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I resigned to just put the issue out of my mind and turned on the TV. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying; instead I simply watched without any comprehension whatsoever. I was tired, but I also wasn't about to walk in on Kairi crying silently in bed.

Instead I decided to sleep on the couch. I left the TV on so it would appear accidental, and grabbed an old quilt that was hanging over the back of the recliner. My last thought before drifting off was not of Kairi, I recalled with a guilty pang, but instead about a certain silver-haired model and how I was going to fare being with him for the upcoming days.

- - -

**2 months later. cringes I'm so sorry! Honestly, I just didn't feel like writing. I got around to it eventually, though, didn't I? However it's unbetaed, as my beta is out of town. I looked for mistakes, but I hope I didn't miss too many!**

**And sorry it's a boring chapter, too... I was going to add Riku in there, but it seemed to fit much better with next chapter and I wasn't going to add it just for the sake of making the chapter longer. But next chapter should be better, there'll be more interaction (though I'm not making any promises!). This chapter was pretty important though. You see what Sora's relationship with Kairi is like.**

**Again, many apologies to my readers! I'll try not to take so long in the future. If you're waiting for updates, maybe you'd like to check out my Axel/Roxas story,** A Minor Incident**. It's quite different from this one, but I think you all will enjoy it. Now that that shameless plug is over, I hope everyone has a good summer!**

**Please review! It helps me get off of my unmotivated butt and write :)**

**Until next time...  
anobscureflaw**

**Return to Top**


End file.
